Can't Just Be A Friend
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Mereka bertemu, berteman, kemudian saling jatuh cinta. / "Pernah dengar Romeo dan Juliet?" / Namun dunia tidak menerima cinta yang salah. / "Kau tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang kau sukai, hyung." - Chan/Baek, Shou-Ai


**.**

**Can't Just Be A Friend**

**[Only PLOT is mine]**

* * *

Dalam beberapa alasan, Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana cara Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia pikir Chanyeol sangat cocok dengan senyuman. Itu terlihat serasi dengan matanya yang berkilau seperti kerlip bintang, atau hidungnya yang mancung, atau pipi tirusnya, dan gaya rambut dimana dahinya tertutup poni. Kemudian sekitarnya seketika menjadi indah.

Dalam beberapa alasan, Baekhyun juga menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol menyanyi. Siapa bilang suaranya tidak indah? Suara Chanyeol berasal dari hatinya, dan dengan begitulah nyanyiannya menjadi sempurna.

Namun dalam satu alasan, Baekhyun (dengan anehnya) menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol berada di dekatnya, dalam jangkauan mata dan lengannya, bagaimana lelaki itu tertawa dan Baekhyun dapat mengabadikan Chanyeol dalam memorinya.

Alasan itu adalah karena Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

_Sangat suka_.

Dan dalam satu alasan pula mereka tidak bisa bersama.

**[ **Aku selalu merasa kesal,

Saking kesalnya sampai frustasi **]**

Hari itu matahari begitu bersemangat hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dengan keripik kentang di tangan, duduk di ranjang kemudian menonton YouTube. Chanyeol datang tak lama kemudian dengan wajah kesal sambil menggumam betapa sialnya ia karena kalah bermain _game_.

Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya, memandang Baekhyun yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Kekesalannya pun berlipat ganda.

"Baek, pernah dengar Romeo dan Juliet?"

"Ha?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah pria itu tengah bertanya apakah ia harus membeli cokelat untuknya saat perayaan _Valentine_. Chanyeol tidak cocok dengan hal-hal romantis, kau tahu.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau habis membaca nov—oh iya, aku lupa kau bahkan tidak bisa membaca."

"Hei! Aku hanya tidak suka baca novel, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membaca!" kemudian sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajah Baekhyun yang tertawa hingga kenyang.

"Serius, Baek. Kkamjong menghinaku, dia bilang aku tidak romantis seperti Romeo."

"Itu benar."

Baekhyun segera menyelamatkan laptopnya ketika melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol.

"Harusnya kau membelaku!" Chanyeol bersiap melempar gitarnya namun Baekhyun lebih dulu melempar bungkus keripik kentang yang sudah ia remas berbentuk bola dan _three point, _tepat mengenai hidung pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga Jongin bilang begitu?"

Chanyeol memangku gitarnya dan mulai memainkan senar dengan lihai. Terkadang Baekhyun bertanya-tanya betapa luar biasanya jemari panjang Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada," Chanyeol memetik gitarnya secara asal, "dia bilang begitu karena aku memberi gantungan kunci pada mantan pacarku saat hari ulangtahunnya."

_Tuh, kan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak romantis._

"Jangan bilang karena itu dia memutuskanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?!"

Chanyeol berteriak heboh dan Baekhyun hanya memutar mata. Klise. Semua gadis ingin sesuatu yang spesial dari pacarnya, tentu saja. Andai Baekhyun yang menerima hadiah sederhana dari Chanyeol pasti dia akan menyimpannya baik-baik. Karena ia tahu Chanyeol dan kesederhanaan adalah kombinasi yang sempurna.

Baekhyun suka, asal itu Chanyeol.

**[** Ingin sekali kutertawakan,

air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir ini **]**

Baekhyun itu sensitif. Baik tubuhnya maupun hatinya. Ia tidak suka dingin, ia tidak tahan aroma ikan mentah, dan ia benci melihat Chanyeol mengabaikan dirinya dan memilih untuk tertawa bersama orang lain.

Tiada yang tahu, terkadang Baekhyun lelah pada hatinya yang teramat peka. Ingin sekali ia menarik Chanyeol dan membuat pemuda itu hanya melihatnya seorang kemudian ia akan berhenti menangis tersedu di kamar mandi sembari mencengkeram jantungnya yang berdetak sakit termakan cemburu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa. Karena Chanyeol adalah bintang yang juga bersinar tepat di sampingnya.

_Bintang tidak pernah menyentuh sesama bintang. _

**[** Semua ini tak adil **]**

Suatu kali Baekhyun pernah bertanya pada Sehun kenapa _magnae _itu tidak berpikir untuk punya pacar. Sehun terbahak hingga Baekhyun harus menendangnya dulu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku, _hyung_? Kenapa tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri saja? Pffftt…"

"Diam, Oh Sehun. Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

Dan ekspresi putus asa Baekhyun membuat Sehun bungkam. Anak itu bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah untuk mengambil dua kaleng soda. Baekhyun menggumamkan terima kasih saat menerima minuman dingin di siang musim panas itu.

"Kau sendiri belum pernah pacaran—Oke, aku tidak akan menyinggungmu, _hyung_. Tapi wajahmu bilang kalau kau ingin memulai suatu hubungan tetapi masih ragu. Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya padaku yang sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman cinta? Yang benar saja Baek-_hyung_."

Tegukan pertama dan Baekhyun merasa tengah menemukan Oase di tengah Sahara, "Sesukamu, _magnae_. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin memulai suatu hubungan, oke?"

Cukup lama Sehun memandangi Baekhyun sambil memainkan kaleng soda miliknya di tangan kiri, berniat merasakan dingin yang memanjakan pori-pori kulitnya.

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang, _hyung_."

Baekhyun menoleh secepat kilat untuk menemukan wajah Sehun yang merona, membuatnya gatal untuk bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Rahasia," Sehun nyengir, "tapi aku tidak dekat dengannya, dan aku sering mengamatinya dari jauh."

Sehun tersenyum dan Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa senyummu akan bertambah indah ketika cinta ikut andil di dalamnya,

"Dia… cantik, cantik sekali, seperti langit…" yang lebih muda melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, menangkap langit musim panas pada matanya, "tapi aku tidak tahu sekarang dia dimana."

"Eh?" mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Kami berpisah saat SMA. Sudah kubilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya, _hyung_. Kupikir dia hanya menganggapku angin lalu."

"Kau itu 'kan memang angin."

Sehun tahu maksud Baekhyun adalah konsep MV debut mereka. Karenanya ia mendengus sambil tertawa pelan, "Benar juga."

Hening mengambil alih tatkala keduanya sibuk dengan lamunan masing-masing.

"Oh, iya!" Baekhyun memekik, "kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengan gadis itu—umm… siapa namanya… pokoknya yang itu! Yang membantumu memindahkan barangmu ke _dorm _waktu itu! Gadis yang kau bilang adalah teman baikmu!"

Sehun kembali tertawa dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaleng sodanya yang sudah kosong. Demi apapun, saat ini tawa Oh Sehun benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _hyung_…"

"Kenapa? Bukankan akan lebih mudah? Kau mengenalnya, dia mengenalmu, dan kalian teman. Sempurna. Kau tak lagi sebuah angin lalu."

"Tidak, tidak," Sehun meminum tegukan pertamanya, "kalau seperti itu, pertemanan kami tidak akan bertahan lama. Jika kami saling menyukai, enam bulan saja cukup untuk menjadikan kami sepasang kekasih."

Baekhyun mengacak surai cokelat gelapnya dengan kesal, "Lalu bagaimana? Kenapa kalian belum menjadi sepasang kekasih walau sudah berteman begitu lama?"

"Karena dia temanku, _hyung_."

Kini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini kami adalah teman, dan itu membuktikan bahwa tidak ada perasaan lebih di antara kami."

Mendadak ia teringat bagaimana pertemanan dirinya bersama Chanyeol selama ini. Chanyeol teman yang baik, sangat baik malah. Tetapi kemudian perasaan lain muncul dalam hati Baekhyun, menggerogotinya pelan-pelan hingga Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu meremas kuat kaleng sodanya.

Karena selama ini mereka berteman, dan itu berarti tidak ada perasaan lain di antara mereka. Begitukah?

"_Tidak," _ Baekhyun menjawab dalam hati kecilnya, _"kau salah, Sehun. Aku merasakannya, aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol."_

"Kenapa… bisa seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun, lirih, hingga Sehun menatapnya khawatir.

"Karena kau tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang kau sukai, _hyung_."

…_Tidak adil. _

**[** Hanya karena lahir di waktu yang salah

Punggungmu yang semakin menjauh itu,

sudah tak terkejar lagi **]**

Chanyeol mendaratkan tangan besarnya pada helai rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. Hari ini padatnya jadwal menguras semangat mereka hingga Baekhyun bahkan langsung tertidur pulas di mobil tadi. Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamar dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Lenguhan kecil seperti anak anjing mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun yang pucat. Chanyeol mematri senyuman sambil tetap mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Detik jam mendominasi suara dan dalam gelap Chanyeol menoleh angka yang tertera, pukul tiga dini hari.

"Pantas saja kau begitu lelah, Baek. _Eyeliner_-mu semakin tebal, tahu. Itu artinya kantung matamu juga begitu."

Dielusnya pipi pucat Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, hingga kemudian jemari panjangnya bermuara di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol berhenti, lama, hanya untuk memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat malam, Baek."

Kemudian ia menguap, kalah akan kantuk. Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi, mengumbar afeksi yang hanya milik Baekhyun seorang, walaupun anak itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia membenarkan posisi selimut Baekhyun, memandangi wajah yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Andai Baekhyun tahu, andai ia lebih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Baekhyun memang peka tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah memberikan apa yang selama ini ia idamkan padanya.

Karena Chanyeol memang tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu…

Bahwa alasan kenapa Chanyeol memberi hadiah yang sama sekali tidak spesial pada mantan pacarnya adalah karena Baekhyun. Agar mereka cepat berpisah, agar Baekhyun tidak semakin terluka, agar Chanyeol secepatnya berhenti memainkan peran palsunya ini.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengeleminasi jarak antar keduanya, membisikkan dua kata sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Ya. Baekhyun tak pernah tahu, bahwa Chanyeol telah menyimpan hadiah termegah yang ia punya hanya untuk Baekhyun, dalam sebuah kotak kecil di sudut hatinya.

"_Love you_…"

Dan hadiah itu bernama cinta.

**[** Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu hal yang sebenarnya

Dirimu yang berusaha lebih keras dari siapapun itu **]**

Kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Yura, selalu bisa menemukan tempat dimana Chanyeol dapat bicara dengan bebas tanpa gangguan _fans_.

Sore itu Yura berdiri di bawah pohon _maple_, rambut pendeknya bergoyang pelan, syal menjuntai indah berpadu dengan musim gugur yang Chanyeol sukai. Namun Yura terlihat begitu kecewa, dan Chanyeol tidak berbicara apapun sampai ia duduk di bangku taman tepat di belakang sang kakak.

"Lama tak bertemu, kak. Dua minggu, benar?"

Yura mendudukkan diri di samping adiknya, namun tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini, Yeol." Kakaknya memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Chanyeol, pelan. Hingga angin serasa menerbangkan kata-kata sekaligus harapannya.

Yura mendengus, memasang wajah terhianati yang membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu bersalah.

"Temanku bilang kau menyebalkan, sama sekali tidak romantis. Kau selalu mengacaukan setiap kencan dan terakhir, kau menghadiahkan gantungan kunci saat dia berulang tahun. Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol." sang kakak menatapnya sengit, sesak melingkupi dada Chanyeol karena Yura tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Daripada aku tidak memberinya hadiah?"

"Kau itu artis!" Yura bangkit kemudian menarik kerah bagian depan jaket Chanyeol, hingga ia bisa melihat mata kakaknya berkaca-kaca, "seharusnya kau beli yang lebih pantas sebagai hadiah ulang tahun!"

Chanyeol merunduk, "Maafkan aku."

"Sudah enam kali, Yeol!" kakaknya berteriak frustasi, melepas cengkeramannya kemudian mengusap air mata yang meninggalkan jejak di pipi tirusnya.

"Sudah enam kali aku membawakanmu gadis yang pantas, tapi kau—" tercekat, "—kau…"

Pada akhirnya Yura menangis, menyembunyikan rupa di balik kedua telapak tangan, "Kau tak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku membujuk mereka… dan perasaanku…"

"Tapi aku menyukai Baekhyun—"

"Sadarlah, Chanyeol! Sadar!" Park Yura memandangnya nyalang, "aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapimu… kalau ibu tahu… kalau ibu tahu…"

"Ibu tak akan tahu," Chanyeol meremas ujung jaketnya, "aku takkan membiarkan ibu tahu. Kami bisa menjalin hubungan diam-diam dan kakak tidak perlu mencarikanku perempuan lagi."

Untuk sesaat waktu seolah dihentikan. Chanyeol memandang kakaknya, Yura sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sepertinya… aku memang harus memisahkanmu dengan Baekhyun…" mata Chanyeol membulat, "aku akan—"

"Tidak! Jangan! Kakak mau apa?!"

Chanyeol kalut seketika. Dia dan Baekhyun adalah burung dengan sepasang sayap, mereka tak bisa kehilangan salah satunya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seekor burung yang kehilangan sebelah sayap? Tidak ada.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari perusahaan, atau meminta _sajangnim _menukar posisimu. Baik itu bertukar ke EXO-M, atau solo karir, apapun."

Dan Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak dalam keadaan untuk memilih, Park Chanyeol."

Berat, sesak, Chanyeol merasa organ dalamnya diremas. Pelan tapi pasti, rasa sakit membuatnya tak mampu bertahan. Ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dalam. Walau ia tahu, bahwa mereka saling menyukai, namun tetap saja tidak bisa bersama.

Seperti Romeo dan Juliet.

"Baiklah…" Chanyeol mati-matian menahan air matanya, "aku akan melupakannya… kau bisa pegang janjiku, kak."

Matahari mulai merangkak ke ufuk barat, bersiap untuk tenggelam. Senyuman Yura yang hangat tak mampu mencairkan hati Chanyeol yang beku dalam sekejap. Kakaknya itu kemudian kembali duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal erat.

"Hubungan terlarang tidak pernah berakhir bahagia. Kau tahu itu, Yeol."

Hatinya memekik, memendam sesak yang membuncah.

_Kenapa harus ada kata jatuh sebelum kata cinta?_

"…Aku tahu."

_Karena ketika kau jatuh, kau akan memutuskan akan bangkit atau tidak. Saat kau memutuskan untuk bangkit, cinta itu akan selamanya menjadi milikmu._

**[** Namun aku berpura-pura tak melihatnya

Walaupun aku tahu… walaupun aku tahu… **]**

Yura menepuk kepala adiknya, mengernyit saat merasakan tekstur rambutnya yang begitu lembut. Musim gugur menghembuskan angin terbaik hingga Yura merasakan jemarinya kini begitu dingin.

Sama dinginnya dengan ekspresi sang adik.

Chanyeol berdiri, berbalik pergi, menutup pertemuannya dengan Yura bersamaan dengan ia menutup pintu hatinya.

**[** Tapi tetap saja… **]**

"Maaf, Baekhyun…"

_Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap terjatuh._

.

**F I N**

.

"Jongin tahu darimana kalau Romeo itu romantis?"

Chanyeol memainkan lagu _boyband_ mereka dengan gitarnya, "Entahlah? Memangnya dia tidak romantis?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, mematikan laptopnya sambil menyanyikan melodi yang Chanyeol mainkan. Hingga kemudian Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti dan bertanya,

"Baek, menurutmu kenapa Romeo dan Juliet tidak bisa bersama?"

Baekhyun tertegun, Chanyeol memandangnya penasaran.

"Karena…" ia menelan ludah dan merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat,

"…cinta mereka itu salah."

.

[ **Song/Lyric** : Hyadain - Start it right away (Kuroko no Basket ED1) ]

.

.

Oke… bunuh sayah /dies/

Padahal awalnya pengen BaekYeol jadian tapi kenapa jadi giniiii ;A; ;A; /bertanya pada pantat tg bergoyang/

Gapapa lah, _review_ onegaishimasuu~~ ^O^/


End file.
